


catch me!

by softyugyeom



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Pokemon - Freeform, fire trainer!jimin, jimin is also lowkey gay for kook but he won't say it, jimin perspective, jungkook is gay for jimin but doesn't realize it, pokemon au jikook, water trainer!jungkook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9069526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyugyeom/pseuds/softyugyeom
Summary: it's finally the day i get my first pokemon, professor kukui is supposed to introduce me to my partner as well! in the call he said his name was jungkook. pretty.





	

it's finally the day i get my first pokemon, professor kukui is supposed to introduce me to my partner as well! in the call he said his name was jungkook. pretty. i walk downstairs & see my mother, her bright smiling face paired with a "good morning, chimchim!" greets me. i can't help but giggle. she has her growlithe sitting next to her, perked upwards & at full attention. i crouch in front of him & peck his nose, "take care of mama." he lets out a small chuff in return & i smile, how adorable. 

mama sniffles & i look up, spotting the tears in her eyes, i instinctively start crying as well, standing to wrap my arms around her. "i'll call every day, don't worry." i say, tucking my face into the crook of her neck, "i'll be in alola for a bit, mama, don't worry. we'll see each other!" i move away & peck her cheek, swinging my bag over my shoulder before heading out.

i'm greeted with a handsome young male, his hair black & curved at the left. "you must be jimin! i'm jungkook, jeon jungkook! which pokemon are you gonna get?? i'm thinking of getting pupplio!" i giggle & shake my head, "maybe litten. they seem very cool & calm." he stares at me in wonder & i shake my head, chuckling softly. "aren't we supposed to meet up with the professor?" he just sighs in disappointement & grips my hand tenderly, "i'll show you... lame-o." i giggle, my chubby cheeks being pushed as i show a toothy grin. "what will you name yours?" i ask, cocking a brow upwards. "lux." he responds almost immediately, "as in 'lucks'." i nod as a way to say "i understand." he looks to me & cocks his head to the side like a puppy, "what about you?" i shrug gently, gripping the strap of my bag softly, "maybe mon ami or mi amor." i smile gently "or i'll name it orion, maybe even leo. yeah, leo."

before we even realized it, we were there & the professor was telling us about each of the pokemon. i picked litten & we immediately bonded, jungkook picked popplio & it was the perfect match, at least, i thought so.


End file.
